


Not Scared of You

by duckfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cuddling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Older Louis, Younger Harry, that's pretty much it, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lost in a bet and he has to go and visit a haunted house, alone. And he’s not even scared. Okay, maybe a little bit. And when he enters the house, he meets a tall lad with curly brown hair and his skin is pretty pale. And he even has fangs! Oh, that’s right, he’s a vampire. A vampire named Harry. But Louis isn’t scared of Harry or vampires. He kinda likes Harry and becomes friends with him. Louis visits Harry almost everyday and they hang out a lot. What might happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Scared of You

**Author's Note:**

> I like the tags 'Love at First Sight' and 'Falling In Love'. But yeah, this was my very first Larry fic ever. I just left this on my laptop uncompleted and today I finished it. I kinda never edit my stories so feel free to tell me if you spot any grammar mistakes.

**Louis' POV**

"Ha! You lost, Tommo!" Zayn shouted. I groaned. Yes, I just lost a bet between my friends Zayn and Niall. It was a stupid bet anyways. So what do I have to do if I lose the bet? I have to go into the haunted house here in Doncaster. It's not like I'm scared, maybe just a little bit. I have heard some rumors about that haunted house, like that some serial killers have been there or rapists. All kinds. Zayn and Niall volunteered to wait for me on the haunted house's front yard. They're not coming in because I have to go in alone. They'll give me a flashlight and I have my phone if something happens to me.

"You gonna be okay?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about be, Ni. I can totally handle this." I said and smiled. Then we all left our house and we drove to the haunted house in Zayn's car. We all live together in a nice and cozy house. Sometimes it's kinda hard to live there because of Zayn and Niall's moans. You know what I mean.

~~~~~~

The house was located on a small hill. It was pretty creepy too. Like in movies, dead trees, dead grass, the whole house looked creepy and was in a bad shape. Windows were broken and there were small holes in the roof. And there were some dead birds on the grass. I didn't really want to go in there, but now that it looks kinda interesting, I want to take a look inside. Plus I lost the bet so I have to do it anyway. Zayn parked the car and we stepped out of the car.

"You ready, mate?" Niall asked while giving me the flashlight and I grinned.

"I'm always ready." I said and I walked towards the haunted house's front door. I glanced at the boys, who were standing at the car. I smirked and knocked on the door. No answer. Why would there be even an answer if no one lived here? I tried to open the door and it was unlocked. Weird, but I stepped inside, closing the door carefully. It was dark, so I turned on my flashlight and took a look around myself. Very old furniture, but nothing was broken. I slowly started to walk around and looking at the rooms. First I entered the living room. Very cozy and nice.

"Hello?" I asked quietly. "Anybody here?" I asked again, but no reply.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen, which was pretty old too. But one thing was weird. There weren't any spider webs on the furniture and corners. No dust either. Everything was clean. I wandered around the kitchen and I found nothing interesting yet. Time to look upstairs. I walked the stairs up to the second floor and started to wander around the rooms. There were three small guest rooms, a room for children and a master bedroom. And then suddenly I heard a small 'thump' when I opened the master bedroom's door. Maybe it was just my imagination. But the master bedroom was very beautiful, even though it had old furniture but I liked it. Clean like the whole house inside. I entered the room and there was this sweet smell, I think it's vanilla?

But then someone tapped me on my shoulder. I shrieked and jumped forward, quickly turning around to see who it was. Maybe it was the boys-- oh, it wasn't the boys. It was a tall, good looking lad with curly brown hair and pale skin. He had these beautifully green eyes and oh god he has dimples when he smiled! He looked so good in those black skinny jeans and blue plain shirt. He was also wearing black Converses.

"Sorry that I startled you." his voice was so sexy and beautiful. The whole boy was beautiful.

"U-Uhh..no no it's o-okay.." I stuttered, because I was staring at the cute boy. Yes, I think he is pretty cute.

"So what are you doing here? M' Harry by the way." he said and grinned.

"I'm L-Louis..I was uh..I was just looking around but I can go. I'm sorry that I came in, I though no one lived here." I said quietly.

"No, stay. I don't mind. Rarely anybody comes in here. And it's nice to meet you, Louis." Harry said.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, Harry. So you live here?" I asked with a smile.

"Nah I just like to hang out here. I have a flat here in Doncaster that I share with my mate Liam. Sometimes I like to clean the furniture here and wipe the dust off." Harry said.

"That's nice. I lost a bet and I had to go inside this house. But how come I haven't seen you here in Doncaster?" I asked again. It's true, I've never seen Harry here in Doncaster. Or did he just move in here?

"I'm more of a night-person. I usually hang out in the afternoon and about two weeks ago I moved here with Liam. A few days ago I started to work in a bakery, but I only go to work in the afternoon. I start at four and my shift ends at half past eight. Liam takes care of our flat, but sometimes he goes to work too." he said and flashed a grin that showed his teeth. Did I just see a fangs?

"Oh, well..welcome to Doncaster! And if I may ask, why do you have fangs?" there wasn't a grin on his face anymore. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'm a vampire.." he said and lifted his head up, looking at me. His eyes were red now.

"Okay, that's cool." I said and his eyes widened.

"Y-You're not afraid of me?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Vampires are cool. And you don't look like a crazy and wild vampire that will attack me. You're just kindly cute one with dimples." I said with a smile and he sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god. Liam's not afraid of me either, he's my best friend."

"Yeah, my idiot friends are waiting me outside. I should text them that I'm okay." I said.

"You probably should."

So I texted Zayn and Niall and I started to chat with Harry, to get to know each other. His full name is Harry Edward Styles, he's 20 years old, he is gay, he has a mom named Anne and a sister named Gemma who is older than him and they live in Holmes Chapel. He also said that he was turned into a vampire when he was 18. At first he didn't like to be a vampire but now he is used to it. His family accepts him as a vampire and gay. That's good. The bakery's owner is very kind and also understands Harry very much, so she let Harry work in the afternoon, when it's sunset. He can walk around during the day too, but he usually likes afternoons better. Harry also likes to bake, write songs and sing. And he likes to eat bananas. He can eat human food but his favourite drink is blood. He hunts animals for their blood and sometimes he has drank human blood, mostly from bad people. He doens't kill them, he just drinks their blood and the human just faints and never remembers that a vampire drank their blood. Then it was my turn to tell about myself. My full name is Louis William Tomlinson, I'm 22 years old, I'm also gay and I'm pretty sassy but I'm really nice too. I have a family that is full of women. I have my mom Jay, my younger sisters Lottie, Felicite, Daisy and Phoebe. I like to sing, play football, hang out with my friends and stuff.

We talked a lot until I had to get going. I didn't want to leave this place, I liked Harry. He was so funny and cute. But the boys were already worrying so I guess I really had to go.

"I guess this is goodbye now?" I chuckled sadly as I stood at the front door. Then Harry grabbed my arm softly and took a pen out of his pocket. He wrote down a phone number, which I guessed was his.

"Yeah, but we can still call each other and send text messages. Text me tonight." Harry said and winked, making me blush.

"Y-Yeah, sure. B-Bye, Harry." I smiled as I opened the door and walked out.

"Bye, Lou." I heard Harry say before I closed the door. I saw the boys in the car, Niall sleeping and Zayn doing something on his phone. I walked to the car and knocked on the window before getting in.

"Niall fell asleep. So, how did it go?" Zayn asked.

"Let's just say that I met a hot and cute guy. Got his number too." I said and giggled.

"You probably snogged there, that's what took you long." Zayn smirked.

"Nope, not yet." I smirked. Zayn just laughed and started the car, driving us home. I texted a quick _'hiiii! it's me, Louis :) xx'_ and sent it to Harry after I saved his number into my contacts under the name _Harry the vampire_ , because it's funny and cute.

~~~~~~

Me and Harry texted and called each other everyday! We met each other sometimes in the haunted house and in the bakery too. We had so much fun together! I met Liam too when Harry took me to his and Liam's flat. He's a nice lad and a funny one too, I like him. But I like Harry more. Maybe more than a friend? Okay, I like him more than a friend, so I guess it's what they call love at first sight, right? But I'm kinda scared, maybe he doesn't like me? I shrugged the thought off.

One day Zayn and Niall asked me who I was seeing and stuff. First, I needed to ask Harry if he was okay if I could tell them about him, or Harry to meet them. Harry said it was okay, as long as they wouldn't freak out about Harry being a vampire. I told Harry that Zayn and Niall think vampires are cool. So, Harry agreed to come over with Liam to our house, of course I told him the address because it was his first time at our house. The guys accepted Harry immediately when he had told about himself. We were all sitting in the living room on the sofa, Zayn and Niall cuddling together, Liam was sitting on the armchair and Harry was sitting next to me. Harry had his arm around my neck, on my shoulders and I kinda cuddled into Harry's chest. We were all watching the tv and talking and then I saw Zayn smirk at me.

"What is it Zayn? I can see that you're smirking right at me." I grinned and Zayn chuckled.

"S' nothing, mate. Just thinking that you really like Harry because you're cuddling into him." Zayn said. I blushed and I heard Harry laugh.

"Shut up, Zayn." I said and tried to hid my red face into Harry's chest.

"Seriously Lou, you do like Harry, admit it." Niall was right. I feel really embarrassed. I didn't even hear Harry's laugh anymore, I just glanced up to see Harry looking right into my eyes.

"Is it true, Lou? You like me?" he asked. Well, my end has arrived. I blushed so hard that my face was maybe red as a tomato.

"I-I would p-probably say l-love at first s-sight.." I stuttered. Niall gasped and shouted 'I fucking knew it!'. How did he know? Harry looked surprised but then showed his fond smile and dimples that I adore.

"I'm sorry, I'm so stupi--" I was about to say but Harry cut me off.

"I'd say the same, babe." it was the first time he said 'babe' to me.

"Wait, what?" I was confused.

"Mate, Harry said he likes you too. Like you said, Harry said it was love at first sight for him too about you." Liam said. Oh..oh my god.

"Holy shit you two are so in love!" Niall said loudly and cheered. I laughed at Niall but then a soft pair of lips caught mine. Harry kissed me. He kissed me so softly and it was a lovely kiss, no tongues used. God he's so good at kissing. When he pulled away I saw him smirking at me.

"So you love me? Because I love you too." he said and grinned. I broke into a small giggle and hugged him tightly.

"Does this mean I now have a sexy vampire boyfriend?" I asked and he hugged me back.

"Yeah, and it also means that I have a cute and a tiny boyfriend with a great bum." he said and slapped my bum lightly. I giggled again and buried my face into his chest.

"Okay please no snogging in this house." Zayn laughed.

"You and Niall snog everywhere." I said back at him and he just smirked, continuing to cuddle and kiss Niall. Later it was almost nine o' clock and Harry and Liam had to go. Harry invited me to his and Liam's flat to stay for the night and I agreed. I got to cuddle and snog with him on his king sized bed, and soon after that we fell asleep. I'm glad I went into that haunted house. I'm glad and happy that I met Harry. I love him no matter what, I don't care if he is a vampire. Vampires are cool and Harry's not a wild one who will kill everyone who he sees. Harry's a lovely one, and a sexy one too. Like I said, I'm glad I met him. I love him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is kinda boring, but thank you for reading! :)  
> I've said this many times, but prompts are welcomed. A nice person on Instagram told me her prompt; high school!Larry au ;3. I'm going to write it today bc my holiday began yesterday and it's only a week but I have time to write :)


End file.
